pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Flame
DJ Flame is an unused character. DJPixelatedFlame doesn't know what to use him for. Appearance He appears as the player DJ Flame on Pixel Gun 3D looks like. (183617975) Biography Novum was born in the times where music was popular. 1990: He was immersed into the music and arcade games. 1997: Worked as the night guard at Cubic Pizzeria 2001: Started using music making programs 2007: he had published some of his own music pieces. 2009: he was stuck inside Cubic.Games' virtual worlds. He was forced to make the Virtual Weapons. He used the Virtual Weapons to somehow escaped the game. It is still unknown how he got out while Newbie can't. 2012: He got a girlfriend, Abby. Today, he works as the DJ at Club Cubic in Parkour City 3018. Family * Novum 'Note' Flame * Abby 'Disc' Flame (gf/wife) Note: Novum doesn't have kids, doesn't want to have any, and also doesn't know what "sex" is. Music Written Note: these are just renamed titles for each map. 1980s: * Jumping Across Buildings (Parkour City) * Work All Day (Facility) * Arcade War (Arcade Battle Pass) * Normandy (D-Day) * Island Deathmatch (Battle Royale) * Abandoned City (Destroyed Megalopolis) 1990s: * Conspiracy Science (Area 52 Labs) * Lighthouse Island (Unsafe Harbor) * Ram VS Fort (Siege) * Cold Castle (Ice Palace) * Summer Beach (Paradise Resort) * Spooky Beach (Terrifying Resort) * Breaking Floor (Block Crash) 2000s: * King's Path (New Camelot) * Asian Temple (Emperor's Palace) * Happy Dash (Extreme Run) * Sub Zero (Walking Fortresses) * Sky Base (Aircraft Carrier) 2010s * Futuristic Building Jumper (Parkour City 3018) * Small Christmas (Christmas Dinner) * Pick Shovel (Mining Camp) * Cubic Revolution Lab (Teleportal) * Sword Fight (Gladiator Fights/Fort Crafting) * Laboratory (Science Lab) * Cubic Revolution World (Cubota 2) * Cubic Revolution Jumper (Parkour Challenge/Jumpbox) * Cubic Revolution City (Citadel) * Cubic Revolution Spacecraft (Old Space Arena/Spaceship) * Cubic Revolution Finale (Cubic) Weapons Invented * Mr Deejay * Deadly Digital System * Deadly Beat * Bass Cannon * Music Lover * Sub Music Gun * Retro Rifle * Supershot Rifle * Paint Hammer * Big Bullet Blaster * Pixel Stream Sword * Tube Backpack * Supershot Rifle * Hyper Mega Cannon * Pixel Gun * Wave Pulser * Digital Sunrise * Pew Pew Rifle * Arcade Rifle * Arcade Flamethrower * _0xbadc0de# * System Admin * Flash Drive * Disconnector * Network Streamer * Antivirus * BIG DATA Trivia * His essential Primary weapon is System Admin * Mr Deejay for backup * Paint Hammer for melee * Network Streamer for special * Antivirus for sniper * Deadly Beat for Heavy * DJ Flame on this page is NOT the real DJPixelatedFlame. ** He is in fact, hated by many people at school. ** He also isn't a music maker, he just likes the DJ title. He's a game maker, working on a ROBLOX Project that he is not gonna tell to anybody. In real life he doesn't know what it means to have sex either. Lots of random words that he don't know. Category:Characters